Blessed by the Moon
by karaage
Summary: In the night the Wyld came out. Among these beasts were the Garou. Shape shifters blessed by the moon to change in her light. It may be your mother or your father. It could even be your brother or sister but among you is a wolf in sheep's clothing. AU. Yaoi, Matt/Mello. L/Mello. L/B. Matt/Near at the end.
1. Prologue

**Blessed by the Moon**

**Prologue**

In this world there is more than just what we see with our eyes. Before man kind became "civilized" they would hide in their dens in fear of the darkness for in the night the Wyld came out. Among these beasts was the kings and queens of the night world, the Garou. Shape shifters blessed by the moon to change in her light. Since the earliest days, the Garou had protected Gaia. Gaia is more than mother Earth, she is a spring of wild natural energy. She is a conscious spirit with a will and the Garou are her strongest defense mechanism. But you may know these hunters by another name, Werewolf.

Humans used to live among these men and women peacefully. The wolf protected man by night and taught them the ways of Gaia. To the Garou humans were like babies in need of guiding. But as Man grew they began to forget the teachings of the Wyld. That is when they turned on Gaia and her children. They were murdered, hunted like animals.

Over time the Garou became so few that they too were forgotten and left to roam the world of Myth and nightmares. What Man has forgotten is that among them the Nightmare is real. It may be your mother or your father. It could even be your brother or sister but among you is a wolf in sheep's clothing. The children of the Gaia don't even know until they reach the age of seventeen. Only then will the first change happen and only when they are truly threatened will the beast awaken…..


	2. Ch1 Beast Inside Me

**A/N: **Another Death Note AU. This is based off one of our many rps between Demon's Sinner and I.

OC Linux © me (karaage)

L and Matt written by me

Mello written by Demon's Sinner

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**Ch. 1 The Beast Inside Me**

Matt had been having a lot of weird dreams lately. He hated school, the bullying was getting to him, they only did it because he was a loner. He disliked people, the only person he ever could stand to be around was his best friend Linux. The nightmares were getting worst as the days when by, weird strange dreams of woods and loud noises and growls that would make your hair stand up. The dreams were making him more irritable and more antisocial to the point of completely blocking everyone out, even Linux sometimes. He had taken to locking himself in his room and not coming out for hours upon hours.

One day as Matt was walking to school with Linux a motorcycle stopped at a cross walk. Sitting on the machine was a blond dressed in black leather. The teen looked to be Matt's age with electric ice blue eyes. He was seated behind a man with black wild hair and dark eyes. Their eyes held something wild and predatory, any human would feel like a small animal under their gaze.

Matt stopped in the middle of getting a cigarette out of his pack and stared as they waited for the light. Linux turned and grinned. "I know what your thinking, put it back in your pants. That's probably his boyfriend." Linux said as he waited for Matt to light his cigarette. The blond looked directly at Matt and his lips curled up into a smirk. He licked his lips at them and when the light turned green they took off with the blond waving at Matt. Matt's eyes widened. Linux turned around. "What the hell?" He said laughing. "Wow. Matty guess you do have a shot." Linux said as he grabbed the pack and fished a cigarette out.

Matt's eyes followed the blonde till he disappeared. Linux leaned in and lit his cigarette with the end of Matt's and grabbed his hand pulling him across the road as the signal changed.

"Did you catch his scent L? He smelled good," Mello said as they stopped at another light. L grinned. "He did. It was very strong." The dark haired man replied as he waited at the light only to see the two teens again running to across the street.

Matt was lagging behind, trying to fix his bag as the blonde/blue haired boy ran ahead of him. "Come on Matty! If we're late again the hag is going to kick us out and your parents would hate that more than they ever did you coming out!" He yelled as he puffed on the cancer stick. Matt fixed the clasp and placed the bag on his shoulder shooting Linux a bird. "Fuck You!" He yelled back as he blew out smoke and caught up to Linux

The blond leaned forward and nipped at the dark haired man's neck. "You know what I think? Maybe I should keep an eye on him. Just to be sure... He has the scent of the Wyld on him."

L smiled as he moved to give more access to the blonde, "Maybe. Sounds like a good idea. Either that or he is someone's mate." L said as he watched the redhead. Linux looked over and grabbed Matt. "Blondie is still there." He said motioning with his cancer stick and grabbing Matt around the waist to turn him. Matt turned and looked. There he was again, he stared at the blonde for a long moment as he smoked.

"Be safe." Mello got off the bike and ran across the street to where the redhead was. He looked over at L and nodded before looking away. His eyes looked the two teens over before he walked past them. His whole body gave off the impression of an animal on the hunt. Other students on their way to school moved away from him or ran past. This boy was dangerous, it was as if they could sense the animal inside him hiding under the skin.

L watched the blonde before taking off as the light turned green. Matt watched the blonde before he pulled out of Linux's grasp and ran after him. "Hey!" He yelled as he ran, Linux following behind him.

Mello's eyes focused solely on the redhead and he grinned at him. But it was less a grin and more like baring his teeth at them. A low growl left his throat warning them to stay a few feet from him.

Matt froze at the sound, it was the same sound that he had heard in his dream. He seemed to falter in what he was going to say as Linux caught up to him. The other teen eyed the blonde as he stood almost protectively next to Matt. "Um... Hi... I'm Matt. You waved at me.." He said lamely as he locked eyes with the Blonde.

Mello stared at him unblinking for a moment. "Yeah I saw you." He took a step closer and slowly circled them. "Who's your friend?"

Linux seemed to get a little bit uncomfortable, he stepped closer to Matt watching the blonde. "Oh, this is Linux." Matt said as his eyes followed the blonde. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Ummm... Matty, I think we should be going. We don't want to be late." Linux said a little bit nervous.

He stopped and tilted his head a little to the side. "I'm walking," he said but his eyes moved straight to the other blond. "What will you be late for?"

"School." Matt answered with a grin, as Linux grabbed his hand and laced his fingers with Matt's tightly.

The blond looked at their hands and raised a brow. "I'll see ya around red. Later." He moved past running his fingers over Matt's throat gently.

Matt gasped, his eyes wide. "See you." He said after the blonde.

"Come on, lover boy, lets get go away from the hot insane guy before we are late." Linux said as he pulled the redhead towards the school gates. Matt turned around and looked at the leather clad blonde before putting out his cigarette like Linux and following him.

Everyone in the school looked at them with distaste. several began whispering in hushed tones. Their voices low so only they could hear. "He's so weird." "Why don't they just throw him out?" "He's probably on drugs."

Linux glared at the teens whispering. "Don't listen to them." He said as he stood next to the redhead protectively as Matt fished his books out of his locker. "I don't." Matt replied as he slammed his locker shut and walked with Linux to his first class.

The air of the school was thick with something no human could sense. It was dark with a hint of violence and everyone was slowly becoming more hostile towards the redhead.

Linux sat down next to the redhead and they survived the first two lessons till Matt couldn't take it anymore and he grabbed his stuff and ran out. Linux grabbed his stuff and followed, the redhead not stopping till they were off school grounds. Matt collapsed on his knees, spilling his books all over the sidewalk letting out sobs. Linux ran after him dropping his books and kneeling down and wrapping his arms around him. "It's going to be okay Matty. Just another couple of months then we graduate." He whispered soothingly. Matt nodded and gripped his hands tightly, still sobbing.

When Matt ran out the teacher yelled out for him to come back. Outside the feeling wasn't as bad but danger seemed to lurk everywhere. It was as if something was hunting the redhead.

"Take me home Linux." he said as he pulled away and grabbed his books. "Here." Linux took his huge hoodie off and placed it on the redhead and pulled the hood up. He then grabbed their books and placed them in their bags before wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and walking him back to his apartment.

Growls echoed around them from every side. The air becoming thick and suffocating.

"Take me to your house. Its closer." He said desperately. "I just need to get inside."

Linux nodded and they crossed the street and down another before getting to an apartment complex. Linux unlocked the door and let Matt in before shutting and locking the door. "There, no one's going to get you." He said with a smile as he dropped their bags and pulled the redhead into a hug.

The air in the room seemed calmer and safer.

Matt breathed easier. "Thanks Linux. Can I stay here tonight?" He asked. "Of course. You know my brother doesn't care." He said with a smile as he pulled the hood down and cupped his cheeks with the hands and pulling him into a deep kiss. Matt smiled and kissed him back and pulled him close. Matt fumbled with the buttons on Linux's school uniform, pulling it off as Linux push the hoodie from the redhead's shoulders, pulling Matt's stripped shirt off. He moved his lips down his jaw and to his neck, pushing Matt up against the wall, sucking and nipping his neck and collarbone.

The growls slowly started up again. The room was becoming thick and scratched at the door.

"Linux. Stop." He said as he pushed at the blonde. Linux pulled away. "What is it?" He asked staring at Matt. Matt shook his head, pulling Linux behind him, staring at the door.

Something black slithered under the door wagging as if tasting the air. The scratching got louder and louder so even Linux could hear.

"What the fuck is that?!" Linux said terrified. Matt felt his body get ridged and a loud snarl came from his throat.

Growling could be heard and the wood started to crack. It broke like a cheap tooth pick and there in the doorway stood a giant black creature. It looked like a giant spider with two heads. Its heads had sharp snapping teeth with drool dripping down.

Matt's eyes narrowed and he growled loudly at the creature, snapping his teeth. "Matty?" Linux asked from behind him.

Its blind eyes moved toward the redhead as it growled. The creature moved closer and reached out to touch the two boys.

Matt saw red and felt pain, blinding pain, but it was over in a bit. He clawed at the creature, warning it to not go near Linux.

The beast moved back a bit before striking out and hit Linux's side.

Matt growled and mauled the creature ripping it to shreds.

The thing screeched loudly as it was ripped apart. The creature didn't have a chance against him.

Once the creature was dead he turned to look at Linux. He looked terrified. "Matty?" He asked uncertainly, stepping forward. Matt whimpered and felt that uncomfortable pain again before he got up and pulled Linux to him, panting hard. "Are you okay?" He asked Matt. The redhead nodded. Linux pulled his face up to look at him in the eyes. "I don't know what the fuck just happened and I don't care. I'm just glad your alright, okay." He said as he kissed Matt deeply.

"Wow, Nice you took down a Spiral all by yourself," a voice said from the window.

Matt pulled away from Linux and turned shielding the blonde. "Who is there?" He asked his voice real shaky.

"Hello red," Mello said. He was sitting on the sill with a smirk. "Now here's the kicker. There are more on the way."

"What just happened? Who are you? What was that thing? Why is it after me?" He asked, scared as he knelt down and pulled his shirt back on, turning and giving the hoodie to Linux to put on. Linux smiled and zipped up the hoodie, then stared at the blonde uneasy.

"I'm Mello and I'm the only one here who can tell you what's really up with you." He smirked and jumped into the room. "I can help you with all this."

Linux shrunk back behind Matt. The redhead looked at him. "Okay. then start talking." He said as he grabbed his cigarettes out of his jeans and lit one.

The blond shook his head. "We can't talk here. Like I said there are more of those things on the way."

He shoved his cigarettes back into his pocket. "Then where should we go?" He asked before turning to Linux. "Car keys?" Linux nodded and ran into the kitchen to grab them off the counter.

"I have a ride outside. They've been following you so they know what you drive. Come on." He walked to the door and jumped over the broken bits like they were nothing. He looked over at the two with a smirk. "Come on."


	3. Ch2 Mates

**A/N: **OC Linux © me (karaage)

OC Twilight © Demon's Sinner

L, Matt written by me

Mello, B and Near written by Demon's Sinner

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**Ch.2 Mates **

Matt grabbed Linux's hand and pulled him along following the blonde outside. The other teen led them to a truck where the black haired man was waiting. "We were both right. He has a mate and he's a child of Gaia."

L smiled. "I knew it. Get in. They're not that far away."

Matt climbed into the truck pulling Linux into his lap. Mello look out the back and growled. "Correction, They're here." He slipped out and jumped on the back of the truck. "Drive!"

L slammed on the gas, pulling out, screeching tires. Matt wrapped his arms protectively around Linux as he braced himself grabbing the door handle. Linux buried his face into Matt's chest, clinging to him for dear life. L watched the blonde through his rear view mirror, growling.

A pack of Spirals were chasing after them. Mello cracked his fingers before his body shifted. In a minute the teen transformed into a large beast. Golden fur covered his form as he crouched down growling. The creatures tried to grab at him but he snapped his jowls at it. His claws reached out and he knocked off one of its heads.

L smirked as he watched, speeding through the town taking twist and turns and going down many back roads. Matt turned and his mouth dropped. He turned back to Linux wide eyed. "Its going to be okay." He wished to the boy in his lap, running his hand through his hair.

Every time the spirals got close the wolf would swipe or snap at them. As the truck drove down a dirt road and away from the town the blond stood and howled loudly. Linux jumped at the sound. "Shhh... its okay." Matt said soothingly. Linux didn't look up or release his death grip.

L turned and started driving through a small path in the woods for what seemed like a long time, before he stopped, cutting the engine in front of a camp site. "Alright, file out." L told the teens. Matt nodded, getting out and pulling Linux close to him. "Shhh... its okay. Look at me." He said bringing Linux's face to his. "It's going to be fine okay?" Linux nodded and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

Mello was sitting on the back of the truck bed smirking and looking at his nails. He was back to his human form and looked over at L. "Well that was fun. B is going to be pissed he missed out."

L chuckled. "He'll get over it." He walked over to Mello, smirking as he hold out his hand. Mello took the hand and giggled as he jumped down. His now bare feet touched the dirt. When he transformed his leather had ripped to bits. "I'm not telling him." He looked over at the two teens and walked over to them. "How is he?"

Linux jumped and clinged tighter to Matt. "He's really freaked out." Matt said a slight blush on his face at seeing the blonde naked. "Now will you tell me what the fuck is going on?" He asked, sighing, as he wrapped his arms tighter around Linux and whispered soothing words into his ear.

"As you've seen you are just like me and L. You are a Garou. A werewolf." He looked down at himself and raised a brow. "Oh yeah Homids don't walk around nude. You know that's one thing I never get use to."

"Werewolf?" The redhead asked disbelievingly. "Are you shitting me?" He asked shaking his head. "Fuck all kinds of duck... Why me? How did you know? Nothing like this has ever happened." He said as he looked down at Linux, running his hand through the blonde and blue strands.

"Your scent was the key. A pack mate of our's had a dream about you and L sent me to find you. We'll explain more when we get to the pack." He shivered a bit and just transformed into a sandy colored wolf. His head came up to Matt's waist.

He nodded. "Linux, come on baby, we have to move." The boy slowly unlatched himself from Matt and walked beside him as they followed the dark haired man and the wolf.

The wolf looked back every so often before turning it's blue eyes to L. _'What should we do with the human?' _he asked. L looked back to the couple, then back to Mello. "Well since he is his mate there really isn't much we can do." L said quietly.

_'But our laws are clear. Man is to never know of us.'_

L sighed. "I know. Well talk about it with B and Twilight. Plus I believe the poor child is so traumatized I doubt he would tell a soul." L chuckled.

The wolf looked back as they entered a clearing. Four large tents circled around a huge bonfire where a small redheaded boy was sitting and stirring a pot. He looked up as they got closer and raced to them. A head of white hair poked out of a tent while an older man dropped down from a tree.

"L! Mello!" the redhead called rushing over and wrapping his arms around L's chest. He was wearing a hoodie that was to big for him and baggy jeans.

"Welcome back you two." the white haired boy said with a soft smile but a deadpan.

"Bout fucking time! It's been eleven days!" The older man said. He was a copy of L except for his eyes. They were crimson and his fingers twitched. A choke chain was around his neck, like something you would put on an untrained dog.

L smiled, and hugged the small redhead. "Sorry, it took so long. It took forever to find him." He smirked at the other man. "So what have you been doing?"

"Chasing my tail waiting for you and blondy. I hate these woods. It reeks of smoke and humans," the dark haired man growled. Mello shifted back to a human form. He smiled sweetly at the three in front of them. "I need to get cloths and so does Red. He's lucky we found him."

Matt looked up at the mention of himself. He stood there in Linux's boxers and his stripped shirt. Yeah, he needed some pants. "Um, my name is Matt." He said looking at Mello, Linux looked very uneasy.

L chuckled, walking over to the man. "Did you miss me that much?" He grinned and kissed him

"Near can get you two some cloths but I think he needs some tea." the small redhead said. "I'm Twilight nice to meet you. This is Near and the one sucking face is Beyond."

Beyond let his head drop back as he was kissed L back. He moved closer and pulled away smirking at the two new comers to the pack. "Welcome."

Near only took Mello's and Matt's hands leading them to the tent he had come from. Twilight slowly took Linux hand and smiled at him. He gave off the impression of a little pup. Matt looked a little worried about leaving Linux alone, but the blonde seemed fine. Linux smiled and followed the small redhead, he reminded him of Matt.

L chuckled and pulled Beyond closer kissing him deeply. B kissed back and moved his hands over L's chest.

Twilight led the human to the bonfire and had him sit down. "How about some tea to help? You must be really rattled," he said softly. Linux nodded. "Yeah, it's not every day you find out your best friend is a werewolf." He said with a small weak chuckle.

Mello walked in front of the redhead swinging his hips as he walked. "You smell like a Spiral," Near said as they entered the tent. " I know. I'm going to clean up." The blond said Matt couldn't help but watch Mello. He swallowed hard and licked his lips, blushing.

L smirked into the kiss, kissing him more rapidly running his tongue over his lips and running his nails down Beyond's back, before moving his lips down, nipping at his neck. Beyond allowed the elder to touch him making him moan softly. "Lawli... Not now... the pups will see." When the other wolf nipped his neck his legs almost gave out and he whimpered. L was their Alpha and they obeyed him to the letter. L pulled back slowly. "Later than." He said with a smile as he pulled away and placed a kiss on his forehead. B ran his fingers through his hair and licked his lips. His fangs and claws made him smirk as the shrunk to human length

"He is special in the eyes of Gaia. The gift of the moon is rare so he is one of a dying race." Twilight said as he handed him a clay bowl of a sweet smelling tea. Linux nodded. "I don't quite understand but I get the picture." He said drinking the tea.

Mello walked over to a basin and picked up the cloth in the water and began cleaning the dark greenish blood from his hands, arms and chest. "You need to clean up too Red. Otherwise you might become one of those things," Mello said looking at him. "Twilight should have a tea brewed to deal with the blood in our mouths." Matt nodded and pulled his shirt off a bit shyly, grabbing a rag and cleaning his body.

"Well it's not hard to understand. It's a gene transferred from generation to generation. But like red hair and blue eyes it's a rare gene to appeared. Most people never inherit the gene and carry on normal lives while people like your mate and Mello gain the ability of the Wyld," Twilight said. The tea was meant to relax a person and help them to calm themselves.

Mello finished washing up and Near handed him his clothing. On Mello's back was a tattoo of black angel wings. Towards the bottom they became torn and ripped. Near handed Matt a pair of jeans and a black Bullet for My Valentine shirt. Matt didn't say anything as he finished too and pulled on the clothing.

L walked over to the fire and sat down across from Linux and Twilight. Linux nodded. "Why does everyone kept calling us mates?" He asked confused. Twilight giggled softly. "Because you wear his scent. You two have slept together right?"

"Yeah. That doesn't mean anything." He said raising an eyebrow.

Beyond sat down beside L and placed his head on the older wolf's shoulder letting it fall back to bare his throat while he spoke. "In this world it does. Mates are our sexual partners. You fuck him, he's your mate."

"We're just friends." He said as he took another sip of the tea. "There's nothing between us like that."

L smiled as he leaned down and placed a kiss to the man's throat, sucking lightly on his adam's apple before pulling way. Matt walked out of the tent and smiled at Linux, he seemed to be doing fine. Mello and Near followed behind him but soon the blond moved to quickly sit on L's other side.

With B on his left and Mello on his right the wolves fell into a calmness. Near sat between B and Twilight. "Do you two have any more questions?" Twilight asked as Mello copied B's gesture and laid his head on L's shoulder. Everyone of the pack made sure they were smaller than L and had their heads tilted so their throats were exposed to him.

Linux shook his head as he saw Matt. He smiled as the redhead walked over and sat down next to him. "Are you feeling better?" Matt asked. Linux nodded. "Yeah, better than earlier." He smiled. Matt smiled back and placed a kiss on his lips.

L turned and kissed Mello's throat, nipping at his adam's apple instead of sucking it. The blond whimpered like a pup being reprimanded. "What I do now?" he whined "Making me worry about you." L said before leaning down and kissing him deeply. The blond kissed back smiling at him as Twilight handed Matt a clay bowl of a bitter smelling cold tea. He held out another to Mello. "He needs to drink this L. If not he may become tainted."

L pulled back and grabbed the bowl holding it out for the blonde to drink. Matt drank his tea, making a slight face but drink it all down. Mello wrinkled his nose but drank every drop. "You know Twilight you could try to make it taste better," Mello said.

"This from a Lupus?" he said giggling. "I would expect those words from a homid but not you Mello."

"My mom's an alcoholic, I'm used to bitter things." Matt said as he placed the bowl on the ground. L chuckled and kissed the blonde deeply again. Everyone blinked at him. "How does that lead to bitter tastes?"

"I used to steal her liquor." He said confused. Mello blinked before looking at L. "What's liquor?"

L smiled. "It a type of alcohol. It gets humans intoxicated." He explained. Matt raised an eyebrow, and rubbed his face, he was exhausted.

"What's alcohol?" The sad part was the teen wasn't joking. He had no clue what it was.

"Alcohol is a clear drink that is made from corn, barley, grain, rye, or a beverage containing ethyl." L explained again, smiling as he nuzzled the blonde's neck.

"Oh... is it good?"

"Its an acquired taste. I don't particularly care for it myself." He continued to nuzzle the blonde's neck. The blond let a smile slip over his lips as he became completely relaxed. B growled that the blond was getting more attention which made Mello look over and snap at him.

"Now, Now. Behave. You're going to have me all to yourself tonight." He said leaning over and nipping at B's neck. The dark haired wolf back down at the bite but kept his eyes on Mello. Twilight just smiled and offered Matt and Linux some more of the sweet tea. "This happens a lot. In fighting is common."

Matt nodded, but declined the tea. "Is there somewhere I can rest? I'm exhausted." He asked, looking at Linux. He wrapped an arm around his waist protectively, Linux looked up from his tea and smiled at him.

"Oh of course. You two can sleep in Mine and Near's tent. I'll share with Mello," the small redhead said. He always thought that mates were so sweet to one another. He pointed to one of the tents to show which was his. "You both have had a very eventful day."

Linux finished his tea and Matt helped him up. "Thank you." Matt said as he lead Linux to one of the tents. He sat down on one of the pallets, pulling Linux down to him. "Are you okay?" The redhead asked worried. Linux smiled and nodded. "Yeah, for the most part. I'm still trying to process things."

Matt smiled, and pulled Linux into a deep kiss, laying back and pulling Linux on top of him. Linux pulled away. "Hey, none of that. I don't want some strangers listening to us have sex." He said getting off of him and laying down next to him. Matt let out a small growl of frustration and turned away from Linux a bit pissed. He needed comfort, and warmth and someone who was going to tell him it's going to be okay.

Outside the night was falling on the group. Twilight passed around food for everyone and took a bowl of stew to the two new comers. "Hey, I thought you may be hungry so I brought you food. It's stew," he said setting down the bowl and slowly backing out.

Near was watching Mello and Beyond as the two leaned across L and laughed. Mello was telling them about the Spirals and how they had found the redhead.

Matt looked at the stew. He and Linux hadn't talked for hours now, and it was getting under his skin. He got up and stormed out of the tent and started walking, a huge frown on his face. Linux sat up and took the bowl and started to slowly eat. He didn't know what Matt's problem was, he had never acted like this before, it was really starting to scare him.

L laughed and watched the two talk before his eyes went to Matt who came storming out of the tent in a fowl mood. Everyone in the camp became silent and watched the redhead. Mood swings were common before the first change. Everyone had been through it and the results differed from person to person. Mello slowly stood and moved towards the redhead. His body was dark in the shadows of the night.

Everyone watched as the blond slowly moved. His body offering the other teen a chance to copy his movements.

Matt stopped at the edge of the camp and gripped his hair pulling at the roots, giving off a frustrated cry. Mello moved closer and crouched down in front of him. "Matt... You need to let go... Just relax and let go. It's okay and it will make it easier."

Matt turned away from him. "I don't know what's happening... He never gotten under my skin this way... I just feel so angry..." He tried to explain, his body shaking out of rage.

"Yeah... That anger is the Garou inside you. It wants out and you are keeping it locked up. Matt you just need to let loose. How about you come run with me? It will calm you down, release the tension."

"No, I-I need to stay here. If something happens to him..." He choked. "God... What is happening to me... We're just friends.." Matt said his voice small and miserable. "Your mate is safe. The pack will protect him. Just come run with me." Mello stood slowly and offered his hand. "Come on. We are your family and we will protect your mate because he is family too."

"Mate?" He asked confused. "We're just friends..." He said again looking at Mello confused and scared. "You feel it in your heart. He is yours." He smiled sweetly at Matt. "Come run with me and everything will be clearer."

"O-Okay." Matt said taking Mello hand. The blond helped him up and slowly led him farther from camp. The dark forest around them was alive with scents and sounds only they could sense. Slowly Mello began to move faster over the ground gently him. "Just let go. Let your self embrace the Wyld inside."

He nodded and close his eyes, trying to clear his mind and let his senses take over. The rage coursed through his veins and pain and hurt and sorrow and everything else came bursting through painful. He yelled out, but it was a whimper not a cry, he started to run faster felling free and his mind became clearer.

Linux came out and sat down next to Twilight. "Do you know where Matt went off to. He's been a bit off." He said looking into the fire, hugging his knees to his chest. "I don't even know what he's mad at me about. I didn't do anything." He sighed. L just looked over to him, and shook his head. "Twilight, explain things to him. Make sure to keep an eye out for his mate and Mello." He stood up and motioned for B. "Come along, Beyond." He said as he started to walk to his tent.

Mello looked at the other as he watched the body begin to shift. "Just relax. It's natural. Let your human chains go and just run!" He released Matt's hand and his own body shifted into a sand colored wolf. His paws hit the ground and he let out a howl of triumph.

Beyond stood and followed after his Alpha. His crimson eyes shinning in the dark as a howl was heard all around. "Mello's having fun."

Twilight and Near smiled at the sound of Mello's howl wishing they could join but staying in place. The small redhead turned to Linux and touched his knee. "He isn't mad at you. This is his first change and his inner Wyld is trying to be free. We all had to go through it."

"Good. I thought it was because I turned down sex." He chuckled and smiled at Twilight.

L smiled pulling Beyond close to him. "Yes, I'm glad he is. Now let's have our own fun." He purred pulling the dark haired man into his tent. B smirked and moved to the pallet on the ground. The warm blankets and pillows comforting as he slowly pulled his shirt up and over his head. The chain around his neck jingled as he moved it.

Matt ran as fast as he could, letting out a playful howl as he ran beside Mello. It felt amazing! He felt the earth under his paws, his heart beating, his senses were stronger. He felt alive for the first time in his life. Mello ran beside him and nipped at his heels playfully. He growled and barked at the red wolf as his tail wagged. Matt growled playfully running faster before turning and running a circle around Mello then nuzzled his fur.

"It's a tough thing to go through. Having you here will keep him sane and help him." Twilight said.

"Yeah. We've been best friends since forever." He paused. "Will stop calling me his mate. We are just friends, FRIENDS, okay. There is nothing there." Linux said looking up at the redhead, he was really adorable. He smiled at him and placed his hand over the one on his knee. A sadness entered Twilight's eyes and Near growled. "That's easier said than done. We don't follow the same rules. When we are with a person they become special to us in a deeper way than with you." He looked at the human's hand over his own. "We don't just have sex... it has meaning to us."

L smirked and pulled off his shirt, and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them off. He got down and straddled B's waist kissing him deeply, and grinding his hips with his. Beyond worked on his own pants pulling them off as L removed his own. His eyes became half lidded as the elder man straddled him and he moaned into the kiss bucking his hips.

Mello nipped at Matt's tail as he ran with him. _'How do you feel? Is this better?'_

_'I feel amazing.' _He said barking and running, looking back at Mello, smiling.

L pulled away and removed B's jeans, tossing them over this shoulder, before pulling down his own boxers and tossing them, leaving them both naked. L then pulled his legs up and over his shoulders, leaning down and running his tongue and nipping at the flesh up his body till he reached his lips again, kissing him deeply, running his tongue over B's. B kissed back with just as much passion. He tangled his fingers in L's hair pulling them closer together.

Linux removed his hand quickly looking a little scared at Near. "Sorry, I didn't know. It was Matt's idea. I just went along with it." He looked away a bit uncomfortable. Twilight looked at him and nodded his head. "It isn't your fault. You two didn't know or understand."

"Is it bad, that I don't think of him that way?" Linux asked a little bit uncertainly. "Not really. It's natural but it should be best to just relax. I mean he will treat you like his Mate but it's nothing out of the ordinary." Twilight patted his knee as he began eating his stew.

L smiled and thrust into him hard but with care and gentleness. He continued to thrust into him rapidly, moaning and growling as he nipped at B's neck and collarbone. Beyond moaned loudly as he moved with L. His head fell back as he allowed L full access to his body.

"But I don't want to be treated like that. I just want my best friend back." Linux said looking into the fire, a deep frown on his face. "I'm sorry to say this but things can't go back to normal. You are now in our world and things will seem much different." Twilight said, nodding. "Well, he has you guys now, and you will take good care of him. So I'm going to go back home and try to explain to my brother why our apartment is trashed." He said getting up and slowly walking towards the way they had come.

L ran his tongue down his body, taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping gently. He increased his thrusting, hitting his prostate straight on, moaning loudly. Beyond let out a loud moan. His back arched and his nails clawed at L's back. He growled violently at him as his body moved. L arched and growled, thrusting more intensely, still hitting his prostate. He was so close to climaxing. He moaned loudly, nipping at Beyond's neck.

"You can't leave. You are in danger if you leave the pack." Twilight got up and hurried after him. Near's eyes widened and he looked to L's tent. He had to do something fast.

"If you leave what about Matt? Why do you want to leave your friend alone?" Near asked. Linux turned around. "He's not alone. He has you guys. Plus I really need to get home, my brother will flip his shit. Matt's mom wont even care but my brother will be looking for me." He said as he continued walking. "Linux your brother is safer with you gone. You can't go back. If you do Spirals will attack and kill you both."

B tightened his inner muscles around L as he screamed out in pleasure. L screamed out as he thrust. He reached down and started to stroke Beyond's hard cock. Beyond moaned out loudly as he was touched. "L-Lawli... AHH!"

"B-Beyond... c-cum for m-me... AHHH!" L moaned loudly, stroking in time with his thrusts. B shook as he howled out in pleasure as he came in L's hand.

Linux stopped in his tracks. "Fine then. I'll stay, but I don't want any part of this." He said frowning as he walked back to the fire and sat down. "What do you mean?" The small redhead sighed and shook his head. "You are important to him." He sat down beside him as Mello and Matt ran back into camp. Mello jumped on Matt and pinned him gently nipping at his throat.

Mello stopped playing as Twilight and Near looked to the tent. They tossed back their heads and howled with their pack mate. Matt shifted back into his human form and laughed, walking over to Linux and leaning down to kiss him. Linux turned away from him and got up, walking off with a frown on his face. Matt whimpered and watched him leave. Mello walked over and laid his head down next to Matt's bare feet.

L howled as he came hard, arching his back and thrusting a couple of more times, riding out his orgasm before collapsing on B, panting. B smirked as he lay there. He licked the other's cheek. "You are wild L."

L chuckled and pulled out laying down beside him. He turned and nuzzled him gently. "I missed you." L told the other. Beyond licked his neck offering his own. "You have been missed greatly by all of us." L smiled, licking and nipping his neck.

Matt looked at Twilight confused. "What happened?" He asked, his face full of hurt. "He is stressed and needs rest. This is all very new for him," Twilight said. Mello transformed back and shook out his hair. Near looked over at Linux and slowly stood up. "I should take him to L. We need to know what to do with him." He walked over to the human and gently touched his shoulder. "Come with me." Linux nodded and followed Near.

Matt sat down and burrowed his head in his knees. "He hates me." He stated. "He's just scared."

Near took him to the front of the tent. "L, We need to talk about Linux. We need to know what to do about him."

L got up and pulled on his boxers and handed Beyond his jeans. He came to the front of the tent. "Okay, gather around and lets talk by the fire." He said disappearing back into the tent and pulling his shirt back on and his jeans.

Matt looked up. "What do he mean what you're going to do with him?" He asked his voice terrified looking to Twilight then to Mello.

"Not like that," Twilight assured. "We just need to know if it's safe to send him home. We may need to have a watch put on him and his family to keep them safe."

Mello touched Matt's shoulder as he looked to the tent waiting for L. Beyond walked out in only his jeans.

"Send him home?" He asked looking down at the floor looking like he was going to cry. He leaned over nuzzled Mello's hand. Linux sat down in front of the fire, waiting. L walked out fully clothed. "So, lets discuss this." He said sitting down next to Mello. Everyone's eyes moved straight to the Alpha then to Linux waiting for one of them to speak. Near sat beside the human with Twilight on his other side. Mello spoke first, "What is there to figure out? Isn't he staying with Matt?"

"That's what I thought. Apparently there is a disagreement." L said smiling at Mello. Linux sat there looking at the ground, he wanted to go home, but they wouldn't let him. Matt looked at L then to Linux, his eyes holding hurt. Twilight nudged Linux gently. "Tell L your worry."

L looked to Linux, waiting. "I just want to go home. You guys seem to be able to take care of him, so I have no worry."

L looked a bit startled. Matt shrink into himself, feeling like crying. Beyond growled as he stared at the human. His anger was crawling up making him shake. "You want to abandon him? Just because he isn't like you now you want to toss him aside!" He snapped his teeth at the human across from him.

"I couldn't give a shit what he is!" Linux yelled. "Its just we're friends. I don't have the same feelings for him that he has for me. This whole mating is just too much for me. We're friends. I'm sorry, if I knew I never would have agreed to that." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Both B and Mello growled at the human but it was Near who reacted and slapped the human across the face. "You claim to be his friend but turn away now? So you don't feel the same, That doesn't give you a right to throw him away!"

Matt growled and ran over wrapping his arms around Linux snapping at Near. "He's right. We were just fuck buddies, it was my idea. If he wants to go back home, then he can. We're still friends, he just doesn't want to hurt me." Matt explained glaring and snarling at Near. Linux sat there holding his face tears in his eyes.

Near snapped back as he moved back and crouched down. His hair bristled and claws marked the ground as his face started to shift into something more wolf like.

"STOP IT NOW!" L commanded, snarling at Near. "If Linux wants to leave and Matt doesn't mind, then we have no say. It's up to them. I would advise that you stay with us a couple of days, just to be safe, but that's all I can say." He said with a soothingly smile at Matt and Linux.

Near automatically flattened his body and looked away. His eyes shifted to L as he whimpered. B and Mello did the same as they too had threatened the human. Twilight looked to Linux and touched his arm gently. He looked at the blond with a soft smile and then to Matt. "L's right. You should stay with us for a little while and when we are sure it's safe we will take you home."

Linux nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm causing so much trouble... But I'll stay for a bit." He said getting up, Matt let go of him and the blonde/blue haired teen walked to the tent and disappeared inside laying down on the pallet. Matt whimpered, sitting there looking down at the ground.

L got up and walked over to Near, biting him on the nose. "Behave." He said before walking over to Beyond and pulling him by the chain and leading him back to his tent. Beyond didn't like being pulled and he snapped his teeth at the older man.

Mello moved over and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You can sleep in my tent. It's late and we should all get some sleep."

Twilight helped Near up and they put out the fire before going into their tent. The small redhead laid down with Near on his pallet since Linux was on the other. "All things will be better in the morning."

L glared at him before dropping the chain. "Beyond.." He motioned for the other to follow, going to his tent and laying down. Beyond stepped in and laid down beside him. "It just pisses me off. That human has no idea what pain his words cause. Our mates are our lives and he is throwing it away."

"He doesn't understand, he was under the impression that they were just friends.." L held him close and licked his neck.

Matt nodded and followed the blonde to his tent and laid down on the pallet. It was about an hour before there heard loud sobbing. Mello rolled over and held Matt close and gently licked his cheek. Matt woke and looked around. "What's that sound, its so loud." He said looking up and around. Matt got up and peeked out his tent sleepily as the sobbing continued.

Twilight woke up and looked around himself. Near was up as well and nudged him. "What's that?" Twilight slowly moved to get out of the bed. "Who's crying?"

Matt walked slowly from his tent, looking around. Mello was right behind him and touched his arm. "Matt you shouldn't walk around alone." He turned back. "I just want to check on him." He said as the sobbing continued. "He's with Twilight and Near. He's fine." Mello told him.

Twilight moved over to Linux and touched his arm. "Are you alright?"

Linux startled and turned over, his eyes red and bloodshot with tears running down his face. "I didn't mean to cause him pain. I never wanted to hurt him..." Linux said miserably, tears falling down his face rapidly. The small redhead leaned down and licked his cheeks in comfort. He leaned close and nuzzled the back of his neck. "It's okay, he's not mad..."

"No, but he's in pain because of me..." He whispered, sobbing.

Matt eyes got huge. "It's him crying.." He said turning to go to him. Mello chased after him grabbing his arm. "Stop it."

"Why?" He asked turning to look at Mello confused. "He'll be fine just come back to bed."

Matt bite his lip looking at the tent as the sobs stopped. He hesitated for a moment before he turned and slowly walked back to his tent and laid back down. Mello walked back and laid back down to sleep. Matt snuggled up to Mello and closed his eyes

Twilight hushed him softly and stroked his hair. "It will be okay... just take a deep breath."

Linux sniffled and took a couple of deep breaths, silencing his sobbing. He snuggled up to Twilight falling to sleep. Twilight held him gently and licked away his tears. Linux smiled. "That tickles..." He said sleepily, his eyes closed


End file.
